1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a securing unit having first and second securing portions with particular structures capable of stably mounting or securing at least two base plates at a predetermined distance spaced apart.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to make effective use of space within an electronic apparatus, different panel or plates must be firmly secured within it--i.e., a print circuit board or boards on which previous electronic elements are mounted must be secured on the chassis of the apparatus in an insulating condition with a predetermined distance speed apart therebetween. For this purpose, securing means for retaining a constant parallel distance between the different base plates (i.e., the chassis and the print circuit board or boards) are normally used.
Conventionally in this case, however, at one end of a support member having a predetermined length as a securing member therefore there is provided a mounting member for grasping one base plate, and at the other end thereof there is provided means for securing the securing means having leg portions which secure the other base plate by inserting it into a fixing aperture formed at the other base plate in advance. In that case, since there are a number of lead wires within the electronic apparatus, they are to be fixed on one of the base plates in a bundled condition at one end thereof.
FIG. 1 shows a prior art securing unit proposed by the same applicant of this application, which has securing legs. In the figure, the unit comprises a first base plate 1, a detent piece 2 having an arc form in its cross section for the detention of the base plate 1 from one side thereof, a center linkage leg 3, an arrow shaped resilient detection member 8, right and left thick legs 4 and 5, and right and left thin linkage pieces 6 and 7 which connect the arrow shaped detention member 8 and the detent piece 2. The same structure having the same constructing elements mentioned above is also formed on the opposite portion of the securing unit, which are marked by reference number 2' through 9' with respect to the other base plate 1' spaced apart at a predetermined distance. As shown in FIG. 1, the arrow shaped resilient detention member 8 is inserted into a hole 9 on the base plate 1 with the base plate 1 being sandwiched or clamped by the detent piece 2 and the thick legs 4 and 5. The same is also applied to the opposite plate 1' by the similar constructing elements 2' through 9'.
However, in the securing unit according to the prior art, the arrow shaped resilient detection members 8 projecting outside of the base plate 1 was not smart in its appearance and was also somewhat bothersome because of the high projection of the arrow shaped resilient detention member 8 on the first base plate 1 which is normally the chassis. In addition, the securing of each base plate by the prior art securing unit was not sufficient.